Prepaid calling cards are accounts where users can typically purchase a predefined number of telephone minutes for a price. Depending on how a user purchases the calling card, the calling card may be a physical card including an account number, or a calling card may be an account number provided to the user. As a user places telephone calls using the calling card, the balance of the calling card declines in proportion to the length of the telephone calls.
Calling card providers often notify a caller of a calling card balance when the caller attempts to place a telephone call using the calling card. However, after completing the telephone call, the caller does not know the calling card balance without placing a second call to the calling card platform. Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved system and method for handling calling cards.